Behind Blue Eyes
by Devils Anarchist
Summary: No one knows what its like, to be fated and hated by a village. Except the people whom are being hated. Why is it that we protect a village that hates us? It's because we don't want to be like them! song fic


_**Behind Blue eyes

* * *

**_

_No one knows what it's like  
_

"It didn't matter what village you came from, how many villagers there were, how many caring people and how many bad. It didn't matter if it was a village full of honest good working and friendly people. If you had a demon inside you it didn't matter."

_To be the bad man _

"It was the same for every village, a **person **would be randomly or selectively chosen to host the dreadful things. To the villagers it didn't matter if you were a kind person or not, all they ever saw was a horrid demon, no man nor woman…just a **monster**."

_  
To be the sad man  
_

"It mattered **not** that they were **humans** to, it doesn't matter if they were suffering to be shunned and made out to be something they weren't."

_  
Behind blue eyes _

"But not every one turns out in such a way that they become just as bad as the people around them. Call them names or tease them, or tell a child to turn away from another for no reason. But his eyes never faulted away, he stayed the same, no matter how hard you pushed, yelled or hated him. **His** eyes of blue would shine threw."

_  
No one knows what it's like  
_

_To be hated _

To be fated

"A **tool**, a **weapon**. In any battle there is a positive and negative out come. It just matters who's got the **sharpest **tool. That's why were here, to **serve** and protect the village…even if were hated by all. To be called and treated like something your not…to be only used as a **tool**. Is painful, but a village must make **sacrifices** to **gain **power."

"Once I heard…from a man I admired that…

**Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny. There****'****s no point in wondering if its right or wrong. It just is." **

_  
To telling only lies _

"To be left in the dark is the saddest and loneliest thing some people can handle, it will drive you made to a point in which you start to get lied to…and the worst thing about it is…you start to **believe** them in such that way."

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

"To be able to hang onto a dream for your whole life, while being looked down upon is a miracle. To prove them that you aren't a loser and that you can be someone more then a horrid demon is an even greater feeling…but then again………….

As my conscience seems to be

………It doesn't really matter, even if you have a dream. You must be aware of what you want at all times, and never let them take that away. Because the moment that **we **doubt our selves. Is the moment **our **dream is unstable and it begins to fall apart and shatter." 

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

"But what is the worst…is what **we** are afraid to become. When **you** start to think as **they **do then everything turns to dust and blows away in the wind. Because of that one moment **we** as ninja's doubt our selves, and slowly turn into what is thought of **us** then were no better then the demon held within **us**."

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

"It never mattered that **I** admired you, that I thought of you as a great person. To everyone **you** where a **hero**, one who brought the village back on it's feet, but you slowly started to destroy lives while in the process, making it harder and harder for every generation **not **just **yours**." 

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

"To fight off the anger within **us** is one of the hardest things a **normal **person can do in average and normal situations. But when where pushed to our limits **we** fight back, because we know…if for that one moment that we loose it. It's over there be nothing left to protect because once its gone, its never coming back." 

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

"To smile, is one of the basic **human **emotions. One's in which you think **we** don't or can't understand. But your wrong…your dead wrong. Because it never mattered how much we were beat, hated, or even fated. You never realized we'll protect you no matter what. No matter the cost, because that's what we are to you…a tool. That's why **we **smile to remind our selves who **we **really are…and not just tools." 

But my dreams

"Why is it that **you **believe we don't have dreams? Do you think **we **are un-able to have them……no….

They aren't as empty

……**We** have dreams, far greater dreams then **you** can ever image." 

As my conscience seems to be

"But when **you** doubt **us**, and make **us **doubt ourselves….then **we** have no dreams, all **we** have is a demon." 

I have hours, only lonely

"Every hour, from when I was 0-7 was lonely beyond all compare. No matter what a child should never feel like its their fault for something they can't control or even know about."

_  
My love is vengeance  
_

"To do wrong, to live and fight for one's self. That is what being strong really means. A man once said that to **me**, and for a while I thought him **right**. But I knew better, just not at that time…That's not where our true power comes from…I just wish…"

_  
That's never free _

"That it didn't always have to show up…because once it does, it shows whom we really are." 

When my fist clenches, crack it open

Before I use it and lose my cool

"You always tell me to stay calm, behave just act normal. But it never mattered how was one such as I…no such as **us **to act normal. You never treated **us** like normal people you never even gave a damn about **us**…so why should we care now? Because the answer to that is simple…**we** want to….**we** need to…….."

_  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
_

"You used to play me for a fool, someone who was a drop out, a loser…but who's the real loser…

_  
Before I laugh and act like a fool _

…My trust can only be pulled so far till it snaps. So tell **me** now, or let me **be**." 

If I swallow anything evil

"**If** I were to become what you believed me to be…if it consumes my **soul and identity**…"

Put your finger down my throat

"Stop me **now**, before its to late, because that chance will never happen **again**." 

If I shiver, please give me a blanket

Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

"In the end, it's not **I** who should be protecting **you**…but **you** who should be protecting **I**." 

No one knows what it's like

"**You** all once thought you knew what it was like…."

_  
To be the bad man  
_

"To feel like an out cast…."

_  
To be the sad man  
_

"To be lonely and left alone….but in the end you knew **nothing**. You knew nothing about me…you treated not just **me**…but all of **us** like dirt. That's because where just tools…weapons in battle. Something that can be easily **discarded**."

_  
Behind blue eyes _

"But, as long as I am around I will **never** let anyone I love and hold close to me become such a way. In the end, **you were all wrong**…and you realize as you watch as the world around you starts to crumble…how wrong you were to try and get our help…when you really need it. But in the end its not you to decide if we are to save you or not. Were the ones to decide…were the ones whom make the decisions, and in the end…you may not get our help once its asked…because we are the ones who remember the times we asked for help and never got it.  
But in the end, we'll come, to either watch as you crumble and fall or to stop the madness…**because we promised…we wouldn't be like you."**

"When you want to protect someone close to you,….you risk everything to protect that person even if…you die."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto…The 6th Hokage, and The Kyubbi holder. I have felt pain and misery…but I've pulled threw for my dream. Even though I am not fully respected by my village. They need not worry because when the time comes, I will be here to protect them…."

* * *

**Canadain-Girl **

Tell me what you think!


End file.
